


Требуется ангел

by Renary



Series: Слова [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary
Summary: Хастур пришёл за обещанным ангелом.Продолжение фанфиков: "В начале было слово" и "Доброе слово и демону приятно"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Слова [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861498
Kudos: 5





	1. Незваный гость

Утро для началось с ленивых поцелуев под коленку, Азирафаэль едва сдержал порыв хорошенько лягнуть в ответ. Он ничего не имел против поцелуев, даже приветствовал их, но вот место приложения усилий его совершенно не устраивало — очень уж щекотно получалось. Впрочем, Кроули, наученный болезненным опытом, цепко придерживал своего ангела за обе ноги.  
— Если целовать в другие места, ты просто ворчишь, но не просыпаешься, — любезно уведомил он, лизнув облюбованное место. — Оказалось, ты такая соня, Азирафаэль.  
— И это говоришь мне ты, который ушёл в спячку почти на целый век!  
Ладонь Кроули осторожно поползла вверх, и Азирафаэль замер, ожидая, когда она окажется на заднице, свернуть ей точно было некуда. Но коварный демон, дитя порока и враг всего сущего остановился буквально в дюйме от цели.  
— Садист, — простонал Азирафаэль и, поёрзав, попытался сдвинуться сам, но не преуспел, Кроули продолжал его удерживать. — Настоящий садист.  
— Уже лучше, а то всё «милый», да «милый». Попробуй ещё.  
Кроули чуть сдвинул один палец в нужном направлении.  
— Я внимательно слушаю, напомнил он.  
— Бессердечный, жестокий демон.  
Второй палец повторил манёвр первого. Вокруг кровати с хлопками появилась пара ангелочков с «оригинальными» именами — сказывались ночные развлечения. Жаль, проживут малыши недолго. Видимо, в какой-то момент ругательства у Азирафаэля в очередной раз стали больше похожими на похвалы. Что-то подсказывало ему, именно на этот результат демон и рассчитывал.  
— Хитрый, беспощадный, злокозненный, — продолжил он игру и добился перемещения третьего пальца. — И очень стильный, — добавил Азирафаэль, тоже не лишённый некоторой доли коварства.  
Кроули с довольным смешком уткнулся ему в поясницу и тут же принялся её целовать. Оставшиеся пальцы собрались присоединиться к своим товарищам, но тут кто-то начал неистово колотить в дверь магазина. С Азирафаэля разом исчезла вся истома. Он резко сел и переглянулся с не менее растерянным демоном.  
— Разве мы разве кого-нибудь ждём?  
— Я не жду, — лицо Кроули выражало вполне искреннюю растерянность. — А ты?  
— И я нет, дорогой.  
У ангела появилось плохое предчувствие. Уже привычный тихий хлопок и появление очередного ангелочка они практически не заметили.  
— Может, не открывать? — предложил Кроули.  
— Они выбьют дверь. Она и так сейчас держится только чудом.  
Кроули вздохнул и поднялся, нащупывая босыми ступнями мягкие тапочки. На нём красовались только пижамные штаны — конечно же, чёрные, — и белья под ними, конечно же, не было. Разве можно его в таком виде выпускать к людям?  
— Нет уж, — Азирафаэль встал и щелчком пальцев переместил на себя одежду, ощущая, как в нём просыпается зверь. Хомяки тоже бывают саблезубыми, если их грубо оторвать от приятного занятия. — Это мой магазин, и открывать пойду я.

Ангелам не пристало испытывать негативные чувства, но Азирафаэль уж сделал слишком много «не ангельского», чтобы начинать волноваться ещё и об этом. Гнев — это всего лишь гнев. Грех, конечно, но грехи — для людей.  
Азирафаэль протестировал уже многое из того, что считалось грешным, начиная с чревоугодия и заканчивая сексом, и ничего крылья не отсохли и не почернели. Да и злость он уже не раз пробовал на вкус, но раньше она не казалась столь концентрированной.  
Да и кто сказал, что ему нельзя злиться, когда в его магазин в семь утра ломятся незваные гости?  
Азирафаэль резко распахнул дверь и неприветливо воззрился на раннего посетителя, который немигающе уставился на него в ответ.  
— Долго вы, — протянул он с усмешкой, — голубки.  
Азирафаэль позволил себе с грохотом захлопнуть дверь перед носом Хастура, испытав при этом краткий миг наслаждения, который закончился стоило ангелу встретиться с Хастуром взглядами сквозь стекло. Тот глумливо растянул губы в кривой усмешке.  
Иногда жить при магазине не очень-то удобно. Никакой тебе приватности, «дома-крепости» и прочей уверенности в собственной безопасности. Может, пора подумать о новом месте жительства? Азирафаэль сделал медленный вдох, потом выдох и повторил этот незамысловатый ритуал ещё несколько раз. Он не станет сейчас вызывать дождь из святой воды, просто не будет и всё. Это опасно для Кроули и демонят, парочка которых после вчерашнего вечера ещё летала где-то поблизости и вполне могла выбраться из магазина на прогулку.  
— Здравствуйте, — Азирафаэль вновь открыл дверь, но приветливую улыбку его с таким трудом обретённого спокойствия его уже не хватило. — Желаете приобрести книгу?  
— А?  
— Может, Библию? У меня прекрасный выбор. Есть даже одна, веками хранившаяся в соборе, её несколько раз освящали. Желаете взглянуть поближе? Полистать? Или налить вам стакан воды?  
Хастура слегка перекосило от такого гостеприимства.  
— Ну, зачем сразу угрожать? Я по делу.  
Азирафаэль мог поклясться, что общих дел у него с князем преисподней не осталось, но вот за Кроули он бы не поручился. Желание выставить гостя за дверь только выросло. Азирафаэль сказал себе, что нельзя быть таким нетолерантным. Демоны они же почти как ангелы, только демоны. И конкретно этот представитель отличается от Сандальфона только цветом крыльев и привычкой убивать невинных людей. С другой стороны, может быть, он чего-то не знает о Сандальфоне?  
— И по какому же делу вы решили заглянуть к нам в семь утра?  
Хастур намёка не понял.  
— Какая разница во сколько? Мы же не люди и не обязаны ложиться спать.  
Азирафаэль предпочёл оставить это утверждение без ответа, ввязываться в спор ему не хотелось.  
— Так какое у вас дело?  
— Мне нужен ангел, — Хастур пристально и даже как-то хищно уставился на Азирафаэля. Теперь попятился хозяин магазинчика, а демон шагнул за ним.  
— Ну уж нет!  
— Нужен, — заупрямился Хастур. — Кроули обещал.  
После этих слов в голове у Азирафаэля что-то перемкнуло. Вчерашние разговоры почти вылетели в него из головы, да и он посчитал их то ли пустой болтовнёй, то ли шуткой. Но Хастур был убийственно серьёзен. Он хотел ангела, ему этого ангела обещали, теперь настало время потребовать своё.  
— Кроули! — рявкнул Азирафаэль так, что торгуй его магазин посудой, мигом остался бы без товара. Где-то за углом взвыла автомобильная сигнализация. Может, это Бентли так выразила поддержку хозяину? — Кроули!  
Демон, так и не подумавший прилично одеться, с грохотом преодолел лестницу и недобро уставился на чуть пришибленного децибелами Хастура.  
— Что-то случилось?! Ангел? — при взгляде на Азирафаэля уверенности в голосе у Кроули поубавилось.  
— Случилось, — предельно спокойно ответил тот. — Тут поступили сведенья, что ты кому-то обещал ангела.  
Кроули, мысленно пожелав незваному гостю провалиться, возмущённо посмотрел на Хастура, который в ответ упрямо выпятил подбородок, явно намеренный, если надо, хоть зубами выгрызть шанс завести себе стайку ангелочков.  
— Зачем ты веришь во всякую ерунду?  
— Обещал, — не согласился с «ерундой» Хастур, но тут же поспешно добавил: — Не его, другого ангела — Михаила.  
Гнев Азирафаэля чуть схлынул, и ангел припомнил, что вчера действительно заходил разговор о чём-то подобном, но ему казалось, всё на этом и закончилось. Не мог же Хастур действительно считать, что Кроули способен по щелчку пальцев предоставить доступ к телу архангела? Но похоже, князь преисподней искренне верил в чудеса, а главное в изворотливость своего «должника».  
— И с каких пор Кроули начал распоряжаться ангелами, чтобы что-то обещать?  
Оба демона синхронно пожали плечами. Кажется, так далеко ни один из них не заглядывал.  
— Хорошо. Причём тут я? — спросил Азирафаэль, уже начиная подозревать, что все заботы так или иначе лягут на его плечи. — Разве нельзя было дождаться, пока Кроули вернётся к себе домой?  
Хастур выпрямился и вперил в Азирафаэля напряжённый взгляд, будто желая выискать что-то в выражение его лица. Он вообще всё себя странно для демона — не угрожал, не бранился. Раньше таким покладистым бывал только Кроули. Вот что желание завести ангелочков с демонами делает! Оно прививает им хорошие манеры.  
— Мне срочно, — буркнул Хастур.  
— Ну… Можно было позвонить Кроули.  
— Мне нужен не Кроули.  
— Не Кроули? Но я-то никому ничего не обещал! — предчувствия не обманули.  
По взгляду Хастура стало понятно, раз Азирафаэль связался с Кроули, значит, и за все его слова и поступки отвечает на равных. Азирафаэль уже хотел возмутиться, но на его плечи легли ладони болтливого Змея, который любил распускать язык где не надо и давать невыполнимые обещания.  
— Из нас только ты можешь связаться с Михаил, — шепнул ему на ухо тот, сейчас Азирафаэль без проблем нашёл бы для него множество бранных слов, и не одно из них не оказалось бы на деле ласковым прозвищем.  
— С чего ты решил, что я могу?  
— Ты ангел.  
Логично. Азирафаэль перехватил жадный взгляд Хастура, которым тот проводил одного из крылатых малышей, выглянувших на шум, и вздохнул. Любовь к ним и вчерашняя поддержка перед лицом Антихриста требовали поощрения, но как же не хотелось в это ввязываться.  
— Ладно, я попробую.  
— Пригласи её сюда, — тут же потребовал Хастур. Наглость демонов не знала границ, но раньше Азирафаэлю казалось, что у Кроули она как-то особенно развита. Но нет — признак породы.  
— Вы же разнесёте мне весь магазин. Может, лучше в другое место?  
— Сюда, — Хастур оказался на диво немногословен и упрям.  
— Да с чего вы решили, что она вообще придёт?!  
— А ты хорошо попроси.  
Надо запомнить, одного демона терпеть можно и даже получать удовольствие от общения, но стоит им сбиться в стаю — даже из двух особей! — как они делаются совершенно невыносимыми.  
— Как? Что мне ей сказать?  
— Придумай, ты же ангел.  
Всё-таки ангелы и демоны — природные враги. Хастур ещё ничего действительно ужасного сегодня не сделал, а Азирафаэлю уже хотелось ему врезать. Просто нестерпимо хотелось! Или выгнать, выгнать тоже было бы неплохо. Останавливало одно, упрямый демон вернётся и продолжит требовать невозможного.  
— У меня есть парочка идей, — влез в разговор Кроули, тут же захотелось побить и его тоже. Ну или трахнуть, тоже вариант.  
— Среди этих идей есть те, где у меня хотя бы теоретически есть шанс обойтись без откровенной лжи?  
Кроули обдумал вопрос и вынужден был признать.  
— Тогда одна: надо пообещать рассказать ей, куда ходит Гавриил.  
— Это нехорошо.  
Хотя Михаил наверняка заинтересовалась бы, Азирафаэль не мог этого не признать. В Раю обожали сплетни, сказывалось нехватка других развлечений.  
— Он не просил сохранять тайну, — принялся искушать Кроули.  
Тут Азирафаэль вынужден был согласиться. Архангел то ли забыл, то ли посчитал молчание само разумеющимся, но подобных просьб он действительно не озвучивал. Ну не мог же Гавриил желать, чтобы сплетни распространились по Раю и Аду, отрезав им с Вельзевул пути к отступлению? Или мог? Азирафаэль теперь уже ни в чём не чувствовал уверенности. Но предлог, если отбросить этическую сторону вопроса, получился отличным.  
— Прямо сейчас? — смирившись, спросил Азирафаэль, и Хастур энергично закивал в ответ. Вид у него сделался ошалелый, непривычно радостный, будто между ним и мечтой об ангелочках стоял только Азирафаэль и только его согласия требовалось получить для полного счастья.  
— Тебе что-то нужно для связи? — тут же оживился Кроули, казалось, он сейчас начнёт хлопотать вокруг как курица наседка.  
— Телефон, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, окончательно смирившись со своей судьбой. — У Михаил он тоже есть. А может, я просто дам вам её номер? — пришла ему в голову спасительная мысль.  
Хастур с опаской покосился на ангела, по его виду стало понятно, что технике он, мягко говоря, не доверяет. Странно, а Азирафаэлю казалось, демоны в этом отношении гораздо более продвинуты, чем его коллеги. Кроули тоже на всякий случай попятился, хотя ему изображать страх перед телефонными разговорами было поздновато и даже как-то неприлично.  
— Давай, ты сам, ангел. Нас она даже слушать не станет.  
— Будто я у неё доверенное лицо, — проворчал Азирафаэль и направился к своему старинному аппарату, демоны потянулись следом, то и дело переглядываясь и будто ведя какую-то им одним понятную беседу. Ну, или строя заговор.  
Азирафаэль, не желавший общаться с бывшим начальством, буквально чувствовал, как всё валится у него из рук: пальцы не хотели попадать в отверстия диска, а номер так и норовил удрать из памяти, но ангел мужественно преодолел все препятствия. Он не трус. Не трус ведь?  
На пятом гудке, когда Азирафаэль уже почти решился состроить сочувственное выражение на лице и объявить, что не дозвонился, вызов приняли.  
— Азирафаэль? — тихо и как-то настороженно спросили в трубке, явно надеясь на ошибку.  
— Здравствуй, Михаил, — выдал ангел преувеличенно бодрое приветствие. Среди «паломников», повадившихся посещать их с Кроули в последнее время, ни одного архангела не наблюдалось. Если бы не демоны, они могли бы не общаться ещё тысячу лет!  
Приготовленные заранее реплики закончились, и Азирафаэль напряжённо уставился на Кроули, но тот в ответ лишь ободряюще улыбнулся. Безумно захотелось бросить трубку на рычаг.  
— Ты чего-то хотел? — через некоторое время ещё более настороженно спросила архангел, не дождавшись продолжения.  
— Да. Поговорить.  
— Мы разговариваем.  
Любят некоторые констатировать очевидное. Зачем он в это ввязался?  
— Лично. Надо встретиться.  
Азирафаэль вполне резонно считал, подобные беседы лучше вести не по телефону, а надёжно запершись с собеседником где-нибудь, а ещё лучше понадёжнее зафиксировав его.  
Кажется, предложение не вызвало особого восторга. Представители Ада и Рая, конечно, уже начали проявлять внимание к своим ренегатам, но пока крайне осторожное, и явно чувствовали себя не готовыми к ответному интересу.  
— Кому надо?  
— Всем, — весомо бросил Азирафаэль, внезапно почувствовав уверенность.  
Кроули сделал страшные глаза, ему явно не нравился ход беседы. Вот сам бы и звонил!  
— Ты всегда можешь подняться в офис…  
— Нет, лучше на Земле.  
— Да? — Михаил кашлянула и затихла, ей явно хотелось гарантий собственной безопасности, но Азирафаэль не спешил их предоставлять. Вот так неосторожно пообещаешь, а потом охраняй её от Хастура. Хотя если ограничить гарантии во времени и пространстве…  
— Пока будешь в моём магазине, тебе ничего не грозит, — Азирафаэль со значением посмотрел на Хастура и дождался от него неохотного кивка. «Забрасывай приманку», — прошипел ему на ухо Кроули, и Азирафаэль дёрнул плечом. — Это касается Гавриила, — последовал он совету, и результат не заставил себя ждать.  
— Когда приходить?  
— Сейчас, — выпалил Азирафаэль, мечтая разрешить ситуацию в предельно короткие сроки. Его пугала одна мысль, что Хастур пожелает остаться в гостях до момента встречи. Выставить его, не повредив магазин, не представлялось возможным.  
— Жди.  
Азирафаэль стёр пот со лба и повесил трубку, разговор вымотал его, как целый день в седле.  
— Сейчас она придёт.  
— Как сейчас? — всполошился Кроули. — Его же одеть надо.  
— Я одет.  
— Прилично одеть!  
— Маленькое демоническое чудо? — со вздохом предложил Азирафаэль, признавая, что внешний вид Хастура не слишком соответствует ангельским вкусам.

Стук в дверь Азирафаэль воспринял, как долгожданное избавление. «Сейчас» у Михаил растянулось на пятнадцать минут. Может, она тоже готовилась? Вон кинжальчик — наверняка огненный! — на пояс нацепила.  
К сожалению, за эти пятнадцать минут Кроули успел достать всех присутствующих. Только услышав стук в дверь, Азирафаэль вспомнил об утёнке, которого он прихватил после казни в качестве сувенира, и поспешил переместить его с почётного места на своём столе в спальню. Кажется, пора брать пример с Кроули и заводить сейф, чтобы прятать туда всё самое ценное. Книги, кстати, тоже можно, а то они стоят совершенно без защиты и каждый может подойти и потрогать их, взять в руки и даже попытаться купить!  
Избавившись от компромата, Азирафаэль одёрнул сюртук. Вот теперь можно было открывать.

Михаил, войдя в магазин, резко остановилась. Наверное, её смутило количество демонов на единицу ангельской жилплощади.  
— У тебя их уже двое? — тут же подтвердила она эту догадку.  
Азирафаэлю при взгляде на её поджатые в неодобрении губы безумно захотелось ответить: «Ну что ты, один из них для тебя», но Хастур расстроился бы, спугни ему кто-нибудь в последний момент «сильного ангела». Своё расстройство он несомненно не постеснялся бы продемонстрировать окружающим, а главное, виновнику неудачи. Выел бы мозг чайной ложечкой.  
— Хастур просто зашёл в гости, — с натянутой улыбкой ответил Азирафаэль.  
— А Змей, значит, здесь живёт?  
Он осмотрел своего демона, выглядевшего очень по-домашнему — одни тапочки чего стоили! — и вынужден был признать:  
— Живёт.  
Этим Азирафаэль едва не нанёс Кроули непреднамеренную травму. Услышав нежданное признание, демон, настроившийся на привычное «нет-нет, мы совершенно незнакомы», едва не вывихнул челюсть в чересчур широкой улыбке.  
— Но я позвал тебя не для этого, — поспешно добавил Азирафаэль, пока разговор окончательно не свернул на обсуждение его личной жизни, и недовольно покосился на Хастура, который без стеснения рассматривал гостью, чем чрезвычайно нервировал её.  
— Да, ты что-то говорил о Гаврииле, — отозвалась та, отодвигаясь так, чтобы между ней и демонами оказался стул.  
— Ты не замечала в его поведении чего-нибудь подозрительного?  
По лицу Михаил стало понятно, замечала, но делиться наблюдениями в присутствии врагов не станет.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
— Разве? — в голосе Азирафаэля появились мягкие, увещевающие нотки. В конце концов, за тысячи лет общения с демоном кто угодно хоть немного научится искушать. — Никаких странных отлучек, запертого кабинета в середине рабочего дня? Никакой приглушённой возни за закрытой дверью? Никаких необоснованных изменений в поведении? Ничего такого?  
— Ты что-то знаешь, — Михаил сузила глаза, с подозрением осмотрев собравшихся. — Вы все что-то знаете.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся ей Кроули, внезапно решив вступить в беседу, а Хастур одарил архангела очередным плотоядным взглядом. — Мы знаем всё!  
Михаил уставилась на Азирафаэля, предпочтя сделать вид, что кроме них в комнате никого нет. Зря, конечно, страусиная политика ей не поможет. Судя по лицу Хастура, ей уже мало что могло помочь.  
— Тебе не кажется, что Гавриила пора спасать? — неловко улыбнувшись, спросил Азирафаэль, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Это ещё не ложь, но уже близко к ней. Он-то знал, никого спасть не требовалось, правда, и обратного не утверждал, просто спрашивал. В вопросе же нет ничего такого?  
Общие дела сближают. Во всяком случае, другой стратегии у невольных заговорщиков так и не родилось. Хотя Кроули предлагал привязать Хастура к Михаил и оставить их в каком-нибудь глубоком изолированном от мира подвальчике. Но для начала было решено испробовать более мягкий вариант.  
Михаил растерянно оглядела собравшихся.  
— Спасать? Всё зашло так далеко?


	2. Спасаем Гавриила?

Азирафаэль запнулся, именно этого он и боялся — прямых вопросов, на которые принято давать не менее прямые ответы. Но что делать, если такой ответ обесценит всё достигнутое? Азирафаэль врал, чаще чем ему хотелось бы, но у него это плохо получалось. За столько лет он научился мастерски смещать акценты и замалчивать часть правды, но тот первый опыт, когда во всепроникающем свете Азирафаэль стоял, прижавшись спиной к нагретой солнцем стене Эдема, и буквально выталкивал из себя первую в жизни ложь — неубедительно и неуклюжую, — запомнился ему навсегда. Вот и сейчас ангел будто наяву почувствовал за спиной горячие эдемские камни.  
К тому же, ему не давал покоя вопрос, как поступит Гавриил, если их компания примется «спасать» его на полном серьёзе? О том, что может придумать Вельзевул, даже думать не хотелось. Фантазия у неё не такая богатая, как у Кроули, но заполучить во враги могущественного демона и врагу не пожелаешь. Придётся спасать так, чтобы никого не спасти, а это несомненно потребует в два раза больше усилий.  
Но уговор есть уговор, Михаил надо задержать. Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на демонов, которые тоже сосредоточили на нём всё своё внимание и зорко следили, чтобы он не сорвался с крючка.  
Ладно, Гавриил далеко, а Хастур близко, и его очень не хотелось разочаровывать.  
— Да, надо спасать.  
Азирафаэль чуть втянул голову в плечи, но грома и молний не последовало, только демоны чуть расслабились.  
— Я так и знала! — Михаил взмахнула руками, и её широкие рукава напомнили куцые крылья. — Ты правильно поступил, когда обратился именно ко мне. Незачем плодить лишние слухи, вдвоём мы конечно сможем… — тут она задумалась. — А от чего его нужно спасать?  
Азирафаэль беспомощно улыбнулся, надеясь, что хоть сейчас ответит кто-нибудь другой, но демоны как воды в рот набрали, пришлось браться за дело самому.  
— Он стал плотно общаться с Вельзевул.  
Михаил чуть приоткрыла рот и хлопнула ресницами. Наверное, в её воображении «опасность» выглядела как-то более кроваво и таинственно. Пыл Михаил окончательно увял. Наверно, ей тоже представился Гавриил с его суровым взглядом, широкими плечами, высоким ростом и огромным размахом крыльев. На место «нуждающейся в спасении сиротинушки» Гавриил не просто не подходил, он выпирал со всех сторон и вообще смотрелся там крайне забавно.  
— Да?  
— Очень плотно, — с намёком произнёс Азирафаэль и многозначительно кивнул, но, кажется, не слишком-то впечатлил собеседницу. А ведь вчера выяснилось, что такие случаи уже бывали, правда, без побочных явлений в виде армии ангелочков. Странно, они с Кроули об этом даже не слышали. Может быть, Азирафаэль тогда относился бы к своему демону помягче. Наверное, для предотвращения таких сближений и скрывали. — Плотнее не бывает, — продолжил он, чуть понизив голос. — Познал её в библейском смысле и познаёт регулярно. Или она его.  
Михаил нащупала спинку дивана и опустилась на него, будто из неё вынули внутренний стержень.  
— Прямо на рабочем месте?  
Кажется, это поразило её больше всего остального.  
— О да!  
— Да как же?.. Он не мог! — Михаил замотала головой.  
— Ещё как мог! — Азирафаэль испытал почти физическое наслаждение, разбив чужие надежды. Да и говорил он при этом только правду и ничего кроме правды. Вот только перед Гавриилом стало немного неудобно.  
— У вас нет доказательств.  
Доказательства имелись. Целая куча этих доказательств едва поместилась вчера в корзинку, но Азирафаэлю не хотелось сразу раскрывать все карты.  
— Мы их видели, — вместо этого сообщил он. — Вместе, обнимающихся. А про кабинет Гавриил сам упомянул.  
Осталось не проговориться, где видели и при каких обстоятельствах. Встречаться с Адамом в ближайшее время отчаянно не хотелось. Кажется, Кроули придерживался того же мнения, иначе не разыгрывал бы за спиной Михаил пантомиму «Молчи, ангел, за умного сойдёшь».  
— Ну, если так… — гостья неуверенно потеребила собственный рукав. Ей явно отчаянно не хотелось вмешиваться в ситуацию. Одно дело спасти Гавриила от чего-то жуткого опасного, угрожавшего самому его существованию, а другое вмешаться в романчик непосредственного начальства. — Но вдруг он специально?..  
Да уж не случайно, как они с Кроули!  
— Может, Гавриил втёрся в доверие, чтобы разузнать планы врага? — вдохновенно продолжила Михаил, ободренная отсутствием возражений у слушателей, которые опешили от таких фантазий. — Так нужно ли его спасать? Вдруг мы ему только помешаем?  
— Обязательно надо спасать.  
— Зачем? — вздохнула Михаил, раздосадованная, что её творческий порыв прошёл зря. Да она сама почти поверила в Гавриила-шпиона! — Ты же вот общаешься с демоном, даже живёшь с ним, и ничего.  
Услышав каверзный вопрос, Азирафаэль начал судорожно подбирать аргумент и замялся. Он посмотрел на демонов, но те тоже с интересом ждали его ответа.  
— Так то я — простой ангел, а Гавриил… Гавриил — пример для всех нас… для всех вас. За ним же повторять начнут!  
На это возражений у Михаил не нашлось, но она не сдалась.  
— А тебе-то что?  
Хороший вопрос, вот бы ещё найти на него убедительный ответ. Ладно, гулять так гулять!  
— Э-э-э… а я не хочу. Желаю оставаться единственным таким ангелом. Может, я впал в грех гордыни?  
Казалось, Кроули сейчас устроит овацию.  
— Да, в тебе это есть, — неожиданно согласилась Михаил, и Азирафаэль еле удержался от возмущённого восклицания. В каком это смысле «есть»? — И в чём-то ты прав, — продолжила она. — Архангел Гавриил несомненно авторитетная фигура.  
— Вот-вот. И не успеешь оглянуться, как каждый ангел найдёт себе по демону, — продолжил Азирафаэль, решив отложить прояснение своего морального облика до лучших времён.  
— Да? — удивилась Михаил. Ей такая новаторская идея в голову не приходила.  
— Почему нет? Отсутствие наказания — практически поощрение. Даже ты можешь…  
— Я? — Лицо Михаил приняло довольно забавный вид, Азирафаэль едва удержался от смешка. Главное посеять у неё в голове хотя бы саму возможность такой идеи, а там и до реализации недалеко.  
— А что? Ты ведь тоже ангел. Разве тебе не может приглянуться какой-нибудь демон?  
— Думаешь?  
Михаил покосилась на Кроули и кокетливо поправила локон, заставив Азирафаэля до боли сжать зубы. Почему все лезут к его демону? Будто других нет!  
— Кроули тут не единственный представитель Ада, — Азирафаэль кивнул на Хастура, который горделиво выпрямился и чуть одёрнул светлый пиджак, который ему начудесили вместо замызганного грязного плаща.  
Михаил оценила зазывную в представлении Хастура улыбку и твёрдо сказала:  
— Да ни за что!  
— Ты слишком категорична, — поспешил возразить Азирафаэль, пока демон не впал в ярость и не начал разносить всё вокруг. — Но теперь понимаешь, почему нужно спасать Гавриила?  
— Не очень, — осторожно ответила архангел. Иногда с окружающими, если они не Кроули, так трудно.  
— У людей есть анекдот, он очень верно отражает суть — «Сначала за это расстреливали, потом сажали, потом сделали вариантом нормы, и в конце концов, это стало обязательным».  
Михаил задумалась над столь новаторской для неё идеей, подбирая аргументы против, но стоило на другой конец дивана усесться Хастуру, как она занервничала и растеряла все свои возражения.  
— Но что мы можем сделать? Бог давно не отвечает, а Метатрон вряд ли сможет помочь.  
Михаил досадливо махнула рукой, выразив своё отношение к «божьему автоответчику».  
— Совсем не отвечает?  
— Совсем.  
Вот как, а Азирафаэлю казалось это с ним прекратили разговаривать после того случая с мечом. Правда, божью любовь к себе он продолжал ощущать, но бесед больше не было. Только один раз Азирафаэль рискнул обратиться напрямую, но ему ответил Метатрон.  
Но разве Совет Архангелов всё это время не получал личных инструкций? Как-то же они узнали, что пора устраивать потоп, наказывать вавилонян и прочее? Или для остальных Бог замолчала позже?  
— Этот, — Михаил невежливо ткнула пальцем в Кроули, — наверняка бы дозвался. Он всегда был любимчиком. Говорят, и внизу неплохо устроился.  
— Это точно, — поддакнул Хастур. Они с Михаил обменялись понимающими взглядами. Если сейчас ничего не получится, можно будет попробовать свести их на почве нелюбви к Кроули. Главное, чтобы они потом не организовали на него совместное нападение.  
Азирафаэль удивлённо посмотрел на друга. Надо же, а он и не знал. Кроули пожал плечами, не желая развивать тему.  
— Какая разница, если теперь я демон? Более реалистичные предложения есть?  
— Обычно, — Азирафаэль чуть запнулся. Ему не хотелось случайно озвучить действительно жизнеспособную идею. Потом ещё заставят воплощать её в реальность, — важные вопросы выносятся на обсуждение в Совете Архангелов…  
Михаил поперхнулась, поняв, кому уготовили участь «гонца с дурной вестью», а так же будущего врага Гавриила, который вряд ли простит вмешательство в свои дела.  
— Хотелось бы решить вопрос более кулуарно. Ещё предложения есть?  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
— Поймать и запереть до полного прояснения в мозгах.  
— В последнее время у тебя какие-то довольно однообразные идеи, дорогой, — поморщился Азирафаэль, не желая признаваться себе, что однообразные-то они однообразные, но ещё и жутко привлекательные.  
— А кого он ещё предлагал запереть? — с подозрением уточнила Михаил.  
Азирафаэль переглянулся с демонами и осторожно пожал плечами.  
— Да так… Ты её не знаешь, — отмахнулся он как мог более небрежно и издал ненатуральный смешок. Хастур фыркнул, выразив своё отношение к его потугам выглядеть естественно.  
— Хорошая идея, — проворчал Кроули, — и чего она вам не нравится? Главное простая.  
Да уж простоты у неё было не отнять.  
— Ну… — протянула Михаил. Видно, привлекательность идеи и её не обошла стороной, но не смогла ужиться с внутренним убеждением о допустимом для ангела поведении.  
— Так война всё-таки будет? — спросил слегка сбитый с толку Хастур. Он уже настроился на собственный выводок ангелочков и вот, опять в битву. Собеседники вопросительно уставились на него, не уловив логики в его заявлении. — А что? Вельзевул этого так не оставит, хорошая драка получится.  
Азирафаэль понял, что не учёл именно этого — мести Вельзевул. Желание «спасать» Гавриила пропало, не успев родиться. Вот только существовало одно «но» — между Михаил и немедленным уходом стоял только этот не слишком убедительный повод.  
— Ну… можно усыпить Гавриила на век-два, — предложил опытный в вопросе долгих спячек Кроули.  
— То же самое, — кажется, Хастуру нравилось зарубать чужие идеи на корню. Особенно, если это идеи Кроули. Лучше бы он вспомнил, что всё это устроено ради него!  
Больше предложений никто не озвучил, и Азирафаэль всё-таки решил спросить:  
— Может, с ним нужно просто побеседовать?  
— И кто этим займётся? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Михаил.  
— Ты.  
Азирафаэль надеялся, что Гавриил, поставленный перед угрозой собственного «спасения», убедит подчинённую в своей правоте, проделав тем самым самую трудную часть работы. Может, даже продемонстрирует ей пару ангелочков и демонят, а уж Азирафаэль с Кроули в нужной момент подсунут размякшей Михаил Хастура, и всё разрешится само собой.  
Михаил предложение, мягко говоря, не порадовало. Она помрачнела, сражённая открывавшимися перспективами, и тут её взгляд наткнулся на Хастура, который не нашёл лучшего времени, чтобы снова начать ухмыляться.  
— Так, а что здесь делают демоны? — тут же переключилась Михаил на более привычную, а главное, более безопасную для себя тему.  
Азирафаэль едва поймал честный ответ «пытаются тебя поймать» и неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Их это тоже касается.  
— Касается возможное падение Гавриила?  
— Ну не то чтобы падение… Но они тоже переживают. За Вельзевул.  
Азирафаэль чуть втянул голову, почувствовав, что сказал глупость, но этот момент они совсем не продумали, пришлось импровизировать.  
— Демоны? Переживают?  
Хастур и Кроули как по команде кивнули, особых эмоций, впрочем, на лицах так и не выразив. А могли бы и постараться!  
— Они очень трепетные, — вынужден был продолжить Азирафаэль. — Как оказалось. Вот, например, Хастур…  
Михаил посмотрела на Хастура, который успел незаметно преодолеть довольно большой участок дивана. Кажется, в нём проснулся охотничий инстинкт. Главное, чтобы ведомый им герцог Ада не сожрал ненароком своего «сильного ангела». Где они потом другого найдут?  
Хастур вновь улыбнулся, но лучше бы он этого не делал. Михаил дёрнулась как от электрического разряда и, попытавшись отодвинуться, едва не упала с дивана. Она вжалась в угол и нервно спросила:  
— Что здесь происходит?!  
— Ты только не волнуйся, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся, припомнив, что это должно положительно действовать на собеседника, но, кажется, не только ещё больше напугал собеседницу.  
— Ага, успокойся, — не вовремя поддержал его Кроули.  
— Я спокойна, я очень спокойна, — как мантру пробормотала себе под нос Михаил. — Почему я не взяла с собой огненное копьё?! Ведь знала же к кому иду!  
Азирафаэль решил не обижаться, это просто стресс. Никто же в самом деле не думает, что к нему в гости нужно ходить с копьём? Или думает? Странная тогда у него репутация в Раю. Зато становилось понятно, почему за докладами и с новыми поручениями к нему приходил лично Гавриил часто ещё и с группой поддержки. А уж после неудачного сожжения… Азирафаэль вздохнул, но решил, что переживать за свою репутацию поздно, а вот успокоить архангела просто жизненно необходимо. Сейф-то для самых ценных фолиантов он пока ещё не приобрёл.  
— Не надо нервничать.  
Хотя какой тут сейф, бункер нужен, чтобы спрятать всё самое ценное во главе с Кроули. Последнего обязательно, а то он ещё кому-нибудь что-нибудь пообещает.  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — Михаил вскочила с дивана и принялась медленно отступать к двери.  
Кажется, она начала догадываться об их маленьком плане. Азирафаэль постарался поскорее найти способ успокоить гостью, но тут как всегда не ко времени решил взять слово Хастур.  
— Ангелочков.  
— Каких ещё ангелочков?!  
Будь Михаил человеком, Азирафаэль решил бы, что она близка к истерике. Но ведь у ангелов истерик не бывает?  
— Маленьких, — Хастур мечтательно вздохнул и, догнав Михаил, схватил её за предплечье, а потом просительно заглянул в глаза. — Хорошеньких ангелочков.


	3. Доброволец

Всё случилось настолько быстро, что Азирафаэль не успел ничего предпринять для предотвращения перехода конфликта в острую фазу. Ну кто же хватает ангелов? Не самое безопасное для здоровья занятие, и Хастур тут же прочувствовал правильность этого утверждения на собственной шкуре. Михаил вцепилась ему в руку и, заломив её, повалила демона на пол. Хастур, в кой-то веки, не настроенный на чистую агрессию и не ожидавший отпора в ответ, издал болезненный стон, когда его спина и затылок встретились с твёрдой поверхностью пола. Но Михаил на этом не успокоилась. Оседлав демона, она вцепилась руками ему в шею и принялась душить оппонента со слегка маниакальной улыбкой на лице, словно мечтала об этом всю жизнь. Попытки Хастура выпутаться из столь страстных объятий успехом не увенчались.  
«Определённо стресс,» — мелькнуло в голове у Азирафаэля, который застыл в нерешительности. С одной стороны — Хастуром меньше — им всем легче станет. Но где гарантия, что Михаил его додушит? А недодушенный Хастур мог обидеться. Азирафаэлю отчего-то казалось, что обидится тот именно на него.  
Но пока ангел лихорадочно размышлял о помощи Хастуру, судьба решила всё за него. В момент встречи затылка с полом с демона свалилась шляпа. А ведь им с Кроули с таким трудом удалось уговорить его надеть её! Шляпа была призвана скрыть жабу, которую Хастур наотрез отказался убирать со своей головы. Даже для конспирации! Считал ли он её украшением, а может, она давала ему уверенность в своих силах или просто оказалась единственным другом, чью поддержку Хастур не пожелал потерять? Они так и не выяснили, но жаба осталась на своём месте. Не помогли ни посулы, ни угрозы. С трудом удалось уговорить Хастура хотя бы на шляпу. К счастью, одна такая завалялась на вешалке у Азирафаэля. Кто-то забыл её там давным-давно.  
И вот теперь шляпа в пылу борьбы отлетела в сторону, а жаба обрела свободу. Она недовольно квакнула — кажется, под шляпой ей понравилось, — и ткнула языком Михаил в лоб. Холодным склизким языком. Потом ещё раз, и ещё, попав архангелу прямо в глаз.  
Михаил издала вопль, полный отвращения, но добычу не выпустила.  
Азирафаэль восхитился силе воли Михаил. Получить языком в глаз и остаться полной энтузиазма продолжать бой… Кажется, её ненависть к демонам сильнее, чем они рассчитывали, не пришлось бы искать другого ангела.  
Вопрос о спасении Хастура вновь встал перед Азирафаэлем в полный рост, а вот Кроули никаких сомнений не испытывал.  
— Ха! Я был прав! — довольно возвестил он. — Смотри, они уже обнимаются.  
Хастур прохрипел что-то отрицательное, а Михаил, немного придя в себя, посмотрела на него, на свои руки на его шее, на жабу, грозно набычившуюся и готовую к бою, и медленно разжала пальцы. Хастур, в пылу борьбы забывший, что у демонов нет необходимости в кислороде, принялся с наслаждением втягивать воздух, которого некоторое время был лишён. Хватать Михаил он больше не пробовал, наоборот, пошире раскинул руки и прижал их к полу.  
Михаил поднялась и, приведя одежду в порядок, требовательно посмотрела на Азирафаэля.  
— Я жду объяснений, — демонов при этом она опять проигнорировала. — О каких ангелочках говорил этот белобрысый жаболюб?  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — прохрипел немного пришедший в себя Хастур и, жадно посмотрев на Михаил, облизал нижнюю губу.  
— Я его сейчас убью… — негромко, но решительно пробормотала Михаил, вроде бы ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
— Только не здесь! — поспешил обозначить свою позицию Азирафаэль. Ему тут только настоящего боя не хватало. Книги этого не переживут.  
Михаил и Хастур наградили его одинаково ошарашенными взглядами. Они даже лица в его сторону повернули совершенно синхронно.  
— Что?  
— Кажется, они не ожидали от тебя такого ответа. Ты ведь известный любитель демонов, Азирафаэль, — пояснил Кроули, понимавший свого ангела как никто другой.  
Какая у него, оказывается, занятная репутация.  
— Но не всех же подряд!  
Кажется, он их так и не убедил.  
— Ладно, — Михаил потёрла пальцами лоб как раз в том месте, куда жаба попала языком. Может, она у Хастура ядовитая? — Вернёмся к разговору об ангелочках.  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами, гости уже успели изрядно ему надоесть. Даже покупатели лучше, выпроводить их точно проще. Азирафаэль подошёл к двери в жилую комнату магазинчика и резко распахнул её, выпустив чёрно-белую тучку возмущённой заточением мелюзги.  
Иногда честность лучшая политика.  
— Милый! Хороший мой! Змейка ясноглазая!  
Ангелочки, сориентировавшись, тут же кинулись знакомиться, а демонята на миг притормозили, чтобы получить свою порцию ласки от Азирафаэля.  
— Что это?! — голос Михаил предательски сорвался на фальцет.  
— Материализованные ласковые слова, — светским тоном просветил её Азирафаэль.  
— Ангелочки, — мечтательно добавил Хастур, улыбнувшись.  
— Садист! Жестокий демон! Блинчик мой медовый, — прозвучало вполне разборчиво в общем щебетании. Азирафаэль вздохнул, предвидя вопрос.  
— «Садист» — тоже ласковое слово, да?  
— Так получилось, — пожал он плечами, подарив Кроули многообещающую улыбку.  
Михаил выловила из мельтешащей мелюзги чернокрылого представителя.  
— И это тоже ангелочек?!  
— Ошибка природы, — отмахнулся Хастур, который успел приманить одного из малышей на кусочек сахара и теперь с умилением разглядывал его.  
— Эй! — возмутился Кроули.  
— Радость пернатая? — поддержал его самый воинственный демонёнок, грозно нахмурившись. Азирафаэль ничего не сказал, но в его взгляде появилось то самое выражение, которое заставляло ёжиться даже привычного ко всему Кроули.  
Впрочем, Хастур не заметил угрозы, он был занят — снова пытался подобраться поближе к «сильному ангелу». Ничему его жизнь не учит!  
— И откуда они взялись? — продолжила допрос Михаил, чуть сместившись влево. Любопытство являлось одной из определяющих черт её натуры. Невозможность по достоинству проявить его вылилась в слежку за сотоварищами.  
— Хм, — Азирафаэль утратил воинственный вид и чуть порозовел. — От ласковых слов, произнесённых после… эм…  
— Они трахались, — весело возвестил Хастур, никогда не упускавший возможности сделать гадость ближнему. Кроули, почувствовав, что продолжением станет «и мы тоже будем», подскочил к нему и с силой наступил на ногу.  
— Как-то так да, — покивал он и развёл руками. Врать в их случае было непродуктивно. Если Михаил согласится, правда всё равно выйдет наружу, но Азирафаэль несомненно поведал бы о ней более деликатно. — Вот и Вельзевул с Гавриилом тоже наплодили целый выводок.  
Михаил приподняла брови. Её взгляд будто намагниченный то и дело возвращался к мелюзге, которая уже успела потерять интерес к новому лицу и занялась своими делами.  
— Понятно, но причём тут я и он? — Михаил кивнула в сторону Хастура. Ангелы могут быть очень недогадливы, если захотят.  
— Я Герцог Ада и сильный демон.  
— Это он к чему? — с подозрением спросила Михаил, обратившись почему-то опять к Азирафаэлю.  
Тот вздохнул. Жизнь казалась намного проще, пока их с Кроули связывало только Соглашение, хотя и скучнее, конечно.  
— Хастур хочет таких же малышей, а чем сильнее демон и ангел их создавшие, тем дольше они «проживут».  
— И? — Михаил всё ещё не понимала, хотя тут уместнее сказать — не желала понимать.  
— Ты сильный ангел.  
Дальше бегать от простейшего вывода не получилось бы, и Михаил позволила ему проникнуть в свой разум.  
— Ну уж нет!  
— А может, подумаешь?  
Михаил молча развернулась и направилась к двери. Её походка при этом выдавала крайнее раздражение.  
Неужели всё зря?  
Азирафаэль рванул следом, ему очень хотелось поскорее закончить историю с помощью Хастуру. Желательно до обеда.

Пока Азирафаэль занимался своей частью работы, Кроули осторожно приблизился к Хастуру, который уставился на притормозившую у двери Михаил мрачным взглядом.  
— Всегда можно рассмотреть другие кандидатуры, — решил подсластить ему пилюлю Кроули. — Сальдафон, например, чем не вариант?  
— Ну уж нет! — отрезал Хастур и оскалился в чём-то отдалённо напоминавшем улыбку. — Теперь я хочу именно эту курочку!  
Оставалось надеяться, Михаил не расслышала последнее замечание. Судя по тому, что филиал Армагеддона так и не разверзся в отдельно взятом магазинчике, везение их не оставило.  
— Сальдафон — сильный ангел, — ещё раз попробовал Кроули и мысленно закончил: — «И без фантазии, как ты любишь».  
— Плевать, от него я ангелочков не хочу.  
Как не вовремя. Кроули знал, на Хастура иногда накатывало непреодолимое упрямство, а если он решал невзлюбить кого-то, то мог цепляться к несчастному веками. Оказывается, в обратную строну это тоже работало.  
— Но…  
— Я уже настроился на эту курочку, — Хастур некультурно и крайне неосмотрительно ткнул пальцем в сторону ангелов. — Ты сколько своего уговаривал?  
— Шесть тысяч лет.  
Хастур слегка побледнел. Видимо, он рассчитывал на гораздо меньший срок. Иногда правда бывает шокирующей.  
— А ты всё это время меня уговаривал? — раздался за спиной Кроули удивлённый, полный веселья голос Азирафаэля. С каких пор ситуация стала хоть кому-то казаться забавной?  
Кроули не на шутку смутился. Вот зачем так подкрадываться?  
— Хм… да, но я старался делать так, чтобы никто не догадался.  
Заявление получилось каким-то жалким. Улыбка на лице Хастура это только подтвердила.  
— Могу поздравить, у тебя получилось. Я, например, так и не догадался.  
— Ага! — ещё больше повеселел Хастур. — Я всегда знал, что ты лох! Получается, на твой срок ориентироваться нельзя. Идеи есть?  
Кроули почувствовал себя настоящим демоном — коварным и злым. Безумно хотелось рвать и убивать. Ну или хотя бы дать Хастуру в зубы.  
— Связать и…  
А вдруг идиот поведётся, тогда Михаил прибьёт его лично. Кроули даже руки марать не потребуется.  
— Вы говорили, обходиться без насилия.  
— Нежно связать.  
— Не слушай его, — поспешил перебить Азирафаэль. — Тебе нужно пригласить её куда-нибудь, сделать подарок…  
— И как я его вручу? Она же мне его в задницу засунет. Не доверяет, — с удовольствием протянул Хастур, будто это было чем-то хорошим.  
— Я уговорил Михаил дать тебе шанс.  
Демоны взглянули на Азирафаэля как дети на волшебника — восторженно и слегка удивлённо.  
— Я тебя люблю, — ляпнул Кроули и рядом с ним тут же появился демонёнок. Азирафаэль порозовел и слегка поджал губы, но сдержать улыбку ему так и не удалось.  
— И я, — поддержал это заявление Хастур. Азирафаэль чуть шарахнулся в сторону. Мало ли. Кто знает, что творится в головах у демонов? — Образно говоря. И когда?  
— Сейчас.  
Азирафаэлю совсем не хотелось, чтобы встреча сорвалась. Ему и так пришлось приложить массу усилий. Он вспомнил, как нагнал Михаил у двери.  
Архангел остановилась, нерешительно обхватив ручку пальцами, и уставилась на оживающую утреннюю улицу. Кажется, кто-то хотел, чтобы его уговорили остаться или хотя бы подсказали достойную причину для этого.  
— Он ведь демон! — сама начала Михаил, не дождавшись чужой реплики для начала разговора. — Демон!  
Азирафаэль вздохнул и с тоской подумал, как же несправедливо, что именно ему выпало уговаривать Михаил. Обещание-то давал Кроули!  
Азирафаэль постарался найти в Хастуре достаточно привлекательные черты, которые перевесили бы главный недостаток озвученный самой Михаил. Что-нибудь эдакое, безусловно хорошее или хотя бы интересное.  
— Ну… — привлекательные черты никак не желали находиться. — Он высокий и… и блондин, когда без жабы. И глаза у него такие…  
На глазах Азирафаэль сломался, поняв, ещё чуть-чуть и он окончательно превратится в кого-то похожего на автора слезливых сентиментальных женских романов. Ангел иногда почитывал их на досуге — сугубо тайно, — но он сомневался, что Михаил ждала от него именно таких слов.  
— Хм… — протянул Азирафаэль, лихорадочно ища другие аргументы. — Сейчас это модно — иметь отношения с демоном.  
Скепсиса во взгляде Михаил прибавилось. Кажется, она не слишком следовала моде. Правда, смартфон завела почти первой, но не из-за желания похвастаться, а…  
Азирафаэль замер. Ну, конечно! Михаил всегда славилась любопытством и жадностью до экспериментов на всём, что под руку подвернётся. И на всех. Её даже в начале времён отстранили от работы по созданию животных. Нет, жирафа ей ещё простили и страуса, и сумчатых, но вот на рыбах, перед отливом выползавших на деревья, сломались. А ведь Михаил просто хотелось посмотреть, что получится.  
— Демоны… — осторожно вновь начал Азирафаэль. Не делает ли он ошибку? — Они интересные. А если с одним из них… м-м-м… подружиться, то, думаю, он окажется не против поучаствовать в паре-тройке опытов.  
Прости, Хастур, но ты сам об этом попросил. Ангелочки требуют жертв.  
Во взгляде Михаил появилась заинтересованность.  
— Хм… — она оценивающе взглянула на Хастура. — Окажется не против?..  
— Я уверен.  
Михаил одарила вниманием мельтешащую по комнате мелюзгу, оставалось надеяться, что для опытов ей хватит Хастура.  
— Интересно, наши получатся с жабами? Хотя, зачем мне столько жаб?  
Азирафаэль не стал напоминать, что Хастур в первую очередь рассчитывает на появление ангелочков, а не демонят. С жабами те будут или без. Что-то подсказывало, Михаил сумеет убедить его, если ей станет это действительно нужно.  
— У демонят Вельзевул мух я не заметил.  
Ну, или они оказались слишком мелкими, но об этом Азирафаэль предпочёл промолчать. Ему самому стало интересно, какие малыши получатся от этого союза.  
— Хорошо. Договорись о встрече.  
Азирафаэль онемел от такой наглости. Почему опять он?  
Вот и пришлось ангелу идти и «договариваться». Впрочем, Хастур обрадовался, он ведь не знал, какой аргумент оказался решающим. Как бы не пришлось спасать этот наивно-кровожадный «подопытный материал». Азирафаэль дал себе слово держать в узде свою ангельскую сущность и приглядывать за Кроули, у которого нередко случались благородные порывы.  
В конце концов, может быть, именно о такой участи Хастур и мечтал последние шесть тысяч лет!  
— И где мы можем?.. — «счастливчик» приподнял брови и довольно мерзко с намёком усмехнулся.  
— Поговорить, — закончил за него Азирафаэль. Желание пожалеть Хастура куда-то испарилось.  
— Для начала, — не стал спорить тот, оставшись, впрочем при своём мнении. — Так где?  
— Снаружи.  
— Выгоняешь?  
Азирафаэль удивился. Когда это он успел дать согласие на что-то кроме помощи в знакомстве с «сильным ангелом»?  
— Угадал. Иди, угости Михаил завтраком.  
— А тут разве не кормят? — Хастур обвёл взглядом фигуру Азирафаэля и тут же получил тычок в бок от Кроули.  
— У меня не кофейня, а книжный магазин! — Азирафаэль сузил глаза и начал наступать на Хастура, тесня того к выходу, рядом с которым его ожидала Михаил, всеми силами пытавшаяся казаться независимой и не слишком заинтересованной. В последний момент Хастур, кажется, что-то заподозрил, но архангел подхватила своего «добровольца» под руку и потянула наружу.  
— Он хоть выживет? — спросил Кроули, подкравшись сзади и положив Азирафаэлю руки на бёдра.  
— Это в договор не входило, — проворчал ангел. Его благоразумие и терпение сегодня изрядно истощились. — Я хочу какао и блинчиков. И торт. И тебя. К нам ведь больше никто не придёт? — с подозрением уточнил он. От Кроули всего можно было ожидать. — Ты ведь больше никому обещаний не давал?  
— Нет, никому. Но слухи определённо пойдут.  
Конечно, пойдут. Сплетни — любимое развлечение как в Раю, так и в Аду. Но какое это имеет отношение к ним, они теперь там даже не работают!  
— Допустим, и что?  
Кроули неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Будут гости. Ещё больше гостей.  
— Мы их не пустим.  
Хотя иногда проще сказать, чем сделать. Кажется, Кроули тоже это понимал.  
— Постараемся, — вздохнул он без особой надежды в голосе.  
— Хорошо, твои предложения.  
— Никаких. Если только… не сыграть на опережение.  
У Азирафаэля появилось дурное предчувствие.  
— И как же ты предлагаешь это сделать?  
Кроули чуть отступил и, пожав плечами, широко улыбнулся.  
— Может, нам открыть брачное агентство для ангелов и демонов?  
Азирафаэль чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Неужели кому-то оказалось мало приключений?  
— Только не в моём магазине!


End file.
